


give me your warmth i've never known

by EastOfEll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, other characters are slightly mentioned but who cares, some danvers sister feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEll/pseuds/EastOfEll
Summary: kara hates to see people hug alex.





	give me your warmth i've never known

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in what feels like three seconds but you know what? who cares! it's something i've had floating around in my head anyway. just a short oneshot.   
> and yes i know i need to be working on my multichatper it's been a busy week please don't hate me :(

kara hates to see people hug alex.

not in some weird, jealous and possessive kind of way. but it's envy, rearing its ugly green head watching someone get to squeeze her sister as hard as they want.

she did that once, a few weeks after crashing down on earth, and crushed several of alex’s ribs.

“it's okay,” she had said, and even though she was in great pain, kara was the one crying harder. “you didn't mean it. you're still getting used to your powers.”

she's used to them now; she's all alone. even j’onn gets to hug alex, in all his seven foot whatever martian glory. he hugs her like a father would a daughter.

winn hugs alex like it's the warmest thing in his life, but also with a slight aura of nervous, puppy-like energy, as if he thinks she'll snap at any moment and berate him.

james hugs alex dramatically, mockingly― making growling “ahhhh!” noises and showing off his biceps as he celebrates their pictionary win.

even lena hugs alex once, after her life has been saved, and kara still hasn't decided which one was more tentative about it.

and maggie. maggie hugs alex like she just saw the other woman hang all the stars in the sky, as if their bodies are puzzle pieces clicking together― the snap of a seatbelt falling into place― maggie takes a palm and cradles alex’s head, letting it rest against the crook of her neck.

kara is happy for alex. alex _deserves_ to be hugged, alex _deserves_ to be appreciated like kara’s done ever since she was brought into this strange world and alex _deserves_ to be shown she's loved because when kara saw her entire world crashing around her, alex came into her life and helped her create a new one, albeit reluctantly at first.

because eliza is her foster mother, jeremiah is her foster father, but alex is just her _sister_.

kara just wishes she could do the same, is all.

one day, alex starts doing some secret work in the labs. usually, kara doesn't really care― krypton’s science was incredibly far ahead, forced into her brain in elementary school and after coming to earth, kara just lost interest and forgot about a good portion of it― but this time, alex’s answers are evasive.

“what’cha doin’?”

instead of explaining on a basic level before shrugging and changing the topic, alex says, “nothing.”

when kara asks winn, he tells her, “i’d tell you, but i really shouldn't. nothing bad though, promise! your sister is just a scary lady, ya feel?”

kara doesn't probe. she doesn't like making people admit their secrets― and when she goes down to see a new room lined with lead, making her unable to see inside, she just sighs in frustration, stomps away, and decides to work on her report that's due the next day.

she forgets about it, for a while, until her fourteenth earth birthday. after hanging around catco for an hour or so, she strolls through the DEO, smile painted on her face.

“hey guys!” she greets, and she sees alex walk up to her.

“there's something i want to show you,” she says, and when she leads kara down to the secret room she had come upon a few months beforehand, she just thinks, _finally_.

but there's nothing in the room. it's empty, with a few switches adorning the wall.

“remember when that prisoner guard kidnapped you?” alex asks.

“yeah,” kara grumbles. “he was weird.”

“well, i was curious about how he was able to emit a pseudo-red sun and thought, why not try it here? it's a lot better than the green room. kryptonite makes you sick, but the red sun emitters i got j’onn and winn to help me create will make all the powers go away without the nausea.” with that, alex flips a switch, and red lights replace fluorescent, accompanied by a slight buzzing noise. “you can train in here, or just hang out and relax. i know that as much as you love having powers, they can get in the way of things.”

kara can feel her powers drain from her, but not in a bad different way like kryptonite would have, just… a normal different. like taking off your uniform after a long day. “oh, alex, this is so cool! this is what you were keeping hidden from me?”

alex shrugs. “i wanted it to be a surprise.”

“aw, come here,” kara laughs, and opens her arms.

alex brings herself into the hug, and there's a few seconds before alex says, “kara.”

“what?”

“don't hold back.”

at first, she doesn't quite understand, but then―

_oh_.

“oh, alex,” kara whispers, tears in her eyes.

she doesn't. 


End file.
